There Are Holes In The Floor Of Heaven
by Savy
Summary: Well...this is sorta an AU songfic.....please read..WARNING- It's sad.....someone dies before it's their time.....


*~*~*~ Usual disclaimer...I don't own GW or this song...any changes I made were only for this fic! ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
**One day shy of eight years old   
  
My Mama passed away**  
  
~~ A little girl who looked alot like Relena sat on Heero's lap. "Where's Momma?" she asked, sucking her thumb. "When's she comin' home?"   
A boy with Heero's eyes and Relena's smile stood next to the chair. "Dad..what happened to Mom?"   
Heero looks at his two children, "Angel...Shawn...Mom....she was killed."~~  
  
**I was a broken hearted little boy   
  
Blowing out that birthday cake**   
  
~~ We see Shawn sitting at a birthday cake. His eyes are filled with tears. To his left sits Angel, his little sister, and to his right sits his Father. "Make a wish!" Angel chirped, "You can wish Momma back!"   
Shawn closed his eyes and blew out the candles, *I want my Momma back..please..* ~~  
  
**And how I cried when the sky let go   
  
With a cold and lonesome rain**  
  
~~ Shawn sits on the front porch steps. His eyes are red from crying, his clothes are soaked from the rain. Suddenly Heero sits down besides him.~~  
  
**Dad smiled said   
  
Don't be sad child  
  
Momma's watching you today  
  
Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven   
  
And her tears are pouring down   
  
That's how you know she's watchin   
  
Wishing she could be here now   
  
And sometimes if you're lonely   
  
Just remember she can see   
  
There's holes in the floor of heaven   
  
And She's watchin over you and me**  
  
~~Years pass and Shawn grows older. Everyday he looks more like Heero, but he has Relena's smile and her eyes. Angel grows up, soon she is the image of her Mother. Her Prussian (sp?!?) blue eyes and dark hair tie her to her Father...All though the years pass, neither child ever forgets their "Momma".~~  
  
  
**Seasons come and seasons go   
  
Nothin stays the same   
  
I grew up, fell in love   
  
Met a girl who took my name**  
  
~~We see Shawn standing proudly next to a petite woman in a white wedding dress. They look at each other with love in their eyes.~~   
  
**Year by year   
  
We made a life   
  
In this sleepy little town   
  
I thought we'd grow old together   
  
Lord I sure do miss her now**  
  
~~Shawn sits by a hospital bedside holding his dying wife's hand. "I love you." he whispers as she takes her final breathe.~~  
  
**But there's holes in the floor of heaven   
  
And her tears are pouring down   
  
That's how I know she's watchin   
  
Wishin she could be here now   
  
And sometimes when I'm lonely   
  
I remember she can see   
  
There's holes in the floor of heaven   
  
And she's watchin over you and me**  
  
~~Relena and the young wife look down on Earth. They each watch over their husband and children. Each wear the same sad smile of missing out on their children's lives.....~~  
  
  
  
**Well my little girl's twenty-three   
  
I walk her down the asile   
  
It's a shame her mom can't be here now   
  
To see her lovely smile**  
  
~~Shawn walks a beautiful young lady down the aisle. She gives him a smile, one that is idenitcal to his, and takes hold of her groom's hand.~~   
  
**They throw the rice, I catch her eye   
  
As the rain starts comin' down   
  
She takes my hand says   
  
"Daddy don't be sad,   
  
Cause I know Mama's watching now"**  
  
~~ Relena and 'Mama' watch the wedding. Each are crying at what they are missing.~~  
  
**And there's holes in the floor of heaven   
  
And her tears are pourin down   
  
That's how you know she watching   
  
Wishin she could be here now   
  
And sometimes when I'm lonely   
  
I remember she can see   
  
Yes there's holes in the floor of heaven   
  
And she's watchin over you and me**  
  
~~ Relena smiles.~~  
  
**Watching over you and me **  
  
~~ Shawn's wife smiles.~~  
  
**Watching over you and me**   
  
~~Heero and Shawn look up at the Heavens and smile. They know someone's watching over them.~~  
  
**Watching over you and me**  
  
Well?? Whatcha think? I hope you liked it.....*sniff* almost had tears in my eyes at the end of this! Review please!  
  
  
  



End file.
